A Twist in the Time Line
by NerdsRule
Summary: Have you ever wanted to travel in time. This is a story about the Zs traveling through time, going to different episodes. Please RR&V (Read, Review, and Vote)


A Twist In the Time Line (An Interaction FanFiction)

Chapter One: The Theory of Tesseraction

A/N: This was inspired by Week at Capsule Corp. by Linzey and I don't own DBZ

Things the author has noticed: I've noticed two important things.

A. If you look closly at Videl's hair after she cuts it, at least in 'Yo Son Goku and His Friends Return', her hair resembles Gohan's hair when he was a preteen.

B. In DBZ, if there were **FLYING** cars in the 750's and beyond, when REGULAR cars weren't invented here, why don't we have flying cars TODAY?

* * *

Bulma Briefs. This smart, persistent, kind woman, had been in her lab for a full week. She didn't rest at all. That's what coffee's for. Who do you think invented I? Bulma Briefs, of course.

"I've done it! I have to call everyone I know!"

* * *

"You just got served!" Videl exclaimed.

"In a bowl!" Trunks yelled.

"With a spoon!" Videl whisper yells.

Trunks, Videl, Gohan, and Goten just finished playing a Mario Kart Cup in teams. Goten and Gohan were the red team and Videl and Trunks were the blue. The final score was 46 to 132.

"We weren't beat that badly." Gohan remarks.

"One," Videl begins, "you were in twelfth place in every race. Two, I _triple_ lapped you in DS Yoshi Falls. (That's the easiest course.) Three, you actually fell on Coconut Mall. (It's almost impossible to fall on Coconut Mall.) Look at the score. The final score was 46 to 132, Gohan. Give it up!"

"Can I have Videl on my team now, Nii-chan? Or Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I've done it!" Bulma cried to the four people in her living room, "Trunks, call Krillen, 18, and Marron. Leave Roshi. Goten, call your parents. Gohan, call Yamcha. Videl, call your father. Tell them to get here A.S.A.P.!"

"Why?" Goten asked.

"I tell you when they get here. Oh, Vegeta, I have to tell Vegeta." Then Bulma ran out of the room, and then she popped back into the rooom. "Oh, and we'll have lots of food, too!"

* * *

"Okay, you're probably wondering why your here." Bulma said.

"I was wating tartoons." Marron announced in her four year old voice.

"I've discovered time travel!"

"Amazing." Videl whispered.

"Miss Bulma, can I go back in time to when we were picking our Mario Kart teams?" Goten asked.

"Let's go back to a different time like when Chi-Chi got her frying pan. That way we can prevent it." Goku whispered.

"I heard that." Chi-Chi grumbled.

"I wanna see Nii-chan when he was tiny!" Goten yelled.

"I second that notion." Videl says.

"I third it!" Trunks blurts.

"Any objections?" Bulma asked.

Gohan raised his hand, "Uh, can we see chibi Videl instead? I've always wanted to see what she looked like at age three."

"No," Videl objects to the objection, "I was a very stubborn chibi. I refused to be potty trained and I'd throw my dirty diapers anywhere and I'd just keep on going."

Everyone laughed. Except Hercule. He had a bad memory. Videl _was _a **very** stubborn chibi.

"We'll go see Gohan's childhood." Bulma annouced.

"So what year is that?" Krillen asked.

"761." Bulma replied., "Get in the machine."

It was a polished green machine. It was a 3 yard cube looking thing so it was easy for 11 people to fit in there.

After Bulma set it for 761, Goten was slammed into the controls by Trunks.

"What year are we going to now?" Hercule asked.

"I have no idea." Bulma answered.

The machine shook and shook and when it finally stopped, Chi-Chi said, "Just to be safe, all Saiyans, go to your highest level, just in case."

All the Saiyans powered up to there highest level.

"Whoa." Goku said after he stepped out of the time machine. He did _not_ expect that.

* * *

Gohan: Where is he?

NerdsRule: Geez, Gohan, you were there!

Gohan: Oh yeah.

Videl: Is it time for the answer choices?

NerdsRule: First I must explain things. The title of the story is _A Twist In the Time Line (An Interaction FanFiction) _keyword Interaction. I'll have answer choices and you can review or PM me to tell me what you want for example: A. Goku B. Vegeta C. Gohan. The first one to get five votes or the most by this time next week will be the choice. If no one votes, I'll chose with the help of my family.

Videl: Is it time for the answer choices?

NerdsRule: Yes. Where did the Z's end up?

Gohan: A. Dragonball: Episode One: Secret of the Dragonballs

Videl: B. Dragonball Z: Episode Two-Hundred Seven: Take Flight, Videl

NerdsRule: C. Dragonball Z Episode Two: The Arrival of Raditz

NerdsRule: Vote NOW!


End file.
